


【破諒】雨霖鈴

by Idrilsparks



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: 日龍。





	【破諒】雨霖鈴

**Author's Note:**

> 我是真的想不到微博會翻車⋯⋯

【破諒】雨霖鈴  
老臉都交代在這了。

 

  
下雨了。

自房檐上流下來的水如瀑布，濺醒了昏昏沉沉的軒轅破。他甩著腦袋衝出屋外從冷雨中把晾著的衣褲撈回來。陳友諒的罩衣早都被淋透了，只能等雨停了重新再洗一遍。他對著一捧濕衣服一籌莫展，竟是沒有聽見屋內的人還在喊他。

陳友諒只覺得一陣冷一陣熱。時值孟春，地氣上騰。他內力不穩，被這時時的浮動勾連翻攪著，竟然情動起來。龍性本淫，陳友諒之前逗得軒轅破陪他一起破了戒，食髓知味，愈發焦渴難耐。他一把扯開床簾，濕漉漉地喊著熊精的名字。那呆熊懷裡還抱著一條罩袍，著急忙慌地衝進屋裡，和陳友諒眼神一對，手一鬆就把白紗掉到了地上。

窗外風雷大作。

軒轅破身上被雨澆透了，濡濕的皮草挨過來，打濕了陳友諒被汗涔透的褻衣。陳友諒身上熱得嚇人，被冰涼的雨水刺得一激靈，身後又是一股潮意涌出。他被軒轅破摟在懷裡，兀自嗚咽著，胡話都說得含混不清，踢蹬著腿伸手去扯對方的衣領。軒轅破分辨不出他的諒諒在討些什麼，但無論陳友諒要的是定海珠還是吳剛斧，他都會給。軒轅破幾乎是本能地順著小龍的意，先把自己剝開來。一見那礙事的皮草都被挪開，陳友諒霎時側過頭去，發熱的臉緊緊貼著軒轅破的胸膛。他復又仰起臉，伸出艷紅的舌尖一路招搖向上，去舔軒轅破頸邊新滲出的汗水。軒轅破被驚得僵住，伸手虛環著陳友諒的頭，上身一動不動地任他為所欲為。被情熱燒昏了頭的陳友諒又舔又咬卻始終沒等來自己想要的反應，急得連敲軒轅破的肩胛。他啞著嗓子開聲催促：「你這呆子，你——快點呀！」呆熊如夢初醒般，向前一壓，把他撲回錦榻裡。

陳友諒早在抱著被子輾轉反側時蹭開了褻褲的繫帶。只消軒轅破伸手一扯，兩條白生生的光腿就滑出來。他方才胡亂頂著被子泄過一次，性器卻還格外精神，股間淋淋漓漓的，一塌糊塗。

軒轅破低伏著趴下去，把陳友諒腿根和小腹上的痕跡都吮了個乾淨，舌頭卷著恥毛。小龍被扯得又疼又爽，吸起小腹腰向下沉，躲著軒轅破不讓他舔了。陳友諒經年修行不近人事，長久不見天日的雙腿格外滑膩，熱度自皮膚下面燒灼起來，滾得軒轅破臉都燙了。他不忍再拖，解下褲子給情人一個乾脆。

軒轅破一頂進來，陳友諒立刻不鬧了。他梗著脖子憋著氣，像蟄伏的雌獸，乖順地等待那柄熱而鈍的刀將自己從中剖開。軒轅破雖然呆頭呆腦，於此道不甚精明，但每臨床笫之歡，他又總能無師自通。只消伸進一半，陳友諒就扣緊榻邊射在小腹上。他無聲地痙攣，攪得軒轅破頭皮發麻，再也忍不住地按著陳友諒光瑩的肩膀馳撻。身下頂弄的節奏撞破高潮的窒息感，陳友諒嗚咽著，眼淚噗簌簌落到臉側，目光亮而潮濕，直勾勾地盯緊皺著眉頭的身上人。軒轅破以為自己把人弄哭了，腰上一頓，正準備問是不是疼。陳友諒當然不願他停，放軟腰，抬起腿，用內側磨蹭軒轅破的胯。

陳友諒急切地喘，吐吸如絲棉，條條縷縷地纏繞著軒轅破的神智。「軒轅，哥哥⋯⋯你快動一動呀。」若按齒歲計較，自然是陳友諒要年長些。可他生相清俊，猶及弱冠，這聲哥哥便彷彿煞有介事。軒轅破被這一聲勾得滿臉通紅，悶頭用力挺起腰來。他作弄無甚技巧，碩大的熊根頂進穴道，卻總差著那麼一星半點。陳友諒正急著想舒服，幾下不得趣，就失了耐心。他微微懸起腰擰動著，試圖靠細微的變化找準適才蝕骨化心的那一點。軒轅破配合地把住小龍軟燙的腰。陳友諒借力衝左抵胯，忽地全身一顫，復又低哭出聲：「這兒⋯⋯」

軒轅破得了情人的令，便很殷切地往那處頂撞。媚軟的徑道黏膩地挽留著他，沒有經驗的笨熊吐吸都亂了節奏。密如驟雨的快感讓陳友諒應接不暇，可他猶覺不夠，拱腰磨蹭著，無聲地索求更熾烈的刺激。他掙動的幅度一大，軒轅破就不敢動作了。可他正值情熱衝腦，只求更多，又怎麼肯停。陳友諒急得雙腿一夾，腰後使力，發狠般把原本疊在身上的軒轅破推得往後倒。他自己撐起上身，騎在了軒轅破的胯上。

陳友諒憋起氣扭著腰，藉著向下的衝力磨撞那一點。雖是使著巧勁，但接連的快意還是讓陳友諒身上發軟。他只挺了幾下就酥得沒了力氣，情液和汗糊在腿間一片滑涼。軒轅破伸手下去，觸到小龍莖根的鱗片。那疊軟鱗最是敏感。軒轅破撥弄的勁頭就像掃過琴弦激起重重音浪。陳友諒的泣咽也聲聲珠落，敲得軒轅破神智恍惚。饒是情熱正盛，層層疊疊的快感也讓陳友諒根本招架不住。他被摸得縮腰要躲，卻又本能地想往軒轅破滾燙的掌心裡頂。前後推搡，花穴裡熊根抵著蕊心左右磨蹭。陳友諒迷濛著，止不住地又嗚咽起來。「好哥哥，別蹭了⋯⋯」他的手向下伸，扣在軒轅破腰後往自己的方向按，哭著央道：「軒轅破，嗚⋯⋯你給我，都給我——」

屋外雨聲譁然，潑濺一地水花。陳友諒燒紅的顴骨激得軒轅破燥意橫生。再多的憐意也燃成了火，把理智都燒化作煙，燻出滿腔慾念。他把擰動嗚咽著的小龍鎖在懷裡，朝著最裡水汪汪的地方發狠挺動，在抽送間隙也不忘問：「諒諒，喜歡，這樣嗎⋯⋯？」陳友諒鬢邊的細辮都被顛得散了架，如瀑長髮纏亂散繞，被體熱浸染出溫度。他臉上淚水口涎糊作一團，連唇下小痣的位置都瀲灩一片。陳友諒就著軒轅破的力道連連點頭，甚至不再動了，全依著小熊的節奏，只求他再往深處去。「喜歡，喜歡——哥哥弄弄裡面，諒兒喜歡重的⋯⋯」軒轅破聞言，操弄得愈發狠了。陳友諒情動時遍體溫熱，但還是比不過軒轅破身上的溫度。向裡笞撻的熊莖滾燙，逼出陳友諒一聲又一聲哭叫。他向後曲頸，整個人繃成一輪被拉滿的月弧，身前龍莖不是射，而是一點點淌出精露。小龍尚且不明白怎麼回事，求饒般啞著嗓子說不行，身後一刻不停承受的衝撞也已到了極限。陳友諒擠出嗓子裡最後一線聲音驚喘，他痙攣著，耳邊都是屋外驟雨雜亂的轟響。炙熱精水打在徑壁上，陳友諒眼前被雨幕壓得發黑。情潮如天際滂沱，澆熄了他的神識。

雨還在下，連幕不息。陳友諒全身如被浸透，倦得窩在軒轅破懷裡沈沈睡去。他尚未知道，這山間的霏霏霪雨，還需好些日子才能停。


End file.
